


Take Me To Church [ Drarry ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drarry, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓La sotana jamas le había pesado tantoa Harry hasta que conoció a Draco.┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Take Me To Church [ Drarry ]

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en solitario original de Writober ''día 17'', en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/204506050-take-me-to-church-drarry

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ sᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴇs: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ᴀᴜ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧 𝐝𝐞 ''𝐚𝐥𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨'', 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐨𝐟𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐚.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Lo había conocido en un funeral... sonaba desagradable si se decía como un dato mínimo, pero tampoco fue de gran importancia, Harry solo había acudido a dar el ''santo'' entierro como favor a su padrino Sirius ya que la prima de este era esposa del difunto, y ningún párroco quería asistir a la ceremonia por que conocían el pecado de Rodolphus. Bellatrix, viuda de Lestrange casi lo abraza con pasión entre lágrimas por tener misericordia al alma de su marido y Potter solo pudo sonreírle amablemente, el perdón, aunque no supiera el error del muerto, siempre debía ser dado._

_Harry era el cura más joven que alguien pudo haber conocido alguna vez, con tan solo veinte y dos años ya era un capellán hecho y derecho. Viviendo en un pueblo tan estrictamente religioso no era de extrañar que alguien decidiera ir por el camino del señor siendo ''padre'' o monja, pero, aunque le pesara todos los días y cinco aves María a Potter... no lo hacía por amor a Dios. Si no por miedo a lo que era, a sus gustos sexuales y como no podía lavar tal pecado de su alma que lo hacía quemar pensando en que opinarían sus padres o amigos si supieran la verdad de por qué unos años antes de terminar la secundaría, les había suplicado a todos que necesitaba la gracia del todo poderoso para ser feliz._

_Aquella verdad lo hacía sentir ahogado en un pueblo demasiado pequeño. Había nacido enfermo, como decían todos los del lugar cuando había un homosexual entre ellos... la iglesia jamás le iba a dar perdón, pero si paz, nada malo pasaría mientras estuviera dentro de ella entregándole su vida a Dios que había sido su creador, pero en un descuido no vio cuando Satanás lo manchaba con aquel gusto extraño. Quería ir al cielo cuando muriera... no deseaba quemarse en el infierno, ni sentir el asco de nadie, tras el cuello clerical todo su dolor se escondería y sanaría, tenía esperanzas de curarse._

_Eso pensó hasta que unos ojos grises lo observaron curiosamente en medio de su sermón. Aquel chico era la representación de un ángel, su cabello rubio casi platinado lo hacía notar entre tanta ropa negra y oscuridad del cementerio. Era temprano en la mañana, pero como si Dios supiera que iba a cometer un pecado al observar a ese joven, llovía demasiado que no iba a ser una novedad que el mundo se inundara, la sombrilla que sostenía Sirius sobre hacía que escuchara el sonido de la lluvia prácticamente dentro de sus oídos._

_Draco tampoco le despegaba la mirada, le era imposible creer que ese joven de lentes y unos hermosos ojos verdes sea un cura, se veía tan joven que no se parecía a ningún anciano de los que veía en las distintas iglesias del pueblo que odiaba tanto. Él no era creyente ni, aunque le pagaran, la religión lo limitaba y sentía asco por la idea de que Dios lo controlara, tampoco le gustaban los fanáticos de esta, creían que él era un monstruo porque era gay... algo incoherente ya cada uno amaba a quien quería y podía._

_Él no lo eligió, y si lo pudo haber hecho alguna vez, poco le importaba porque era su vida, su sexualidad y su corazón, el eligió otro camino distinto al de Dios, era devoto a sí mismo, ser ateo era su modo de vida, no se avergonzaba por ello porque era el principio para dejar aquel pueblo y a sus padres, necesitaba ser feliz lejos de ahí, tenía veinte y dos pero era controlado como un niño de trece, estaba harto._ _"Estaba enfermo" y lo amaba._

― Quiero pedirle la bendición padre. _― dijo una mujer rubia muy hermosa, parándose enfrente de Harry como tantos otros que venían a pedirle la glorificación ―_ a mi esposo e hijo también, por favor _― agrego cuando un alto hombre rubio se acercó arrastrando al chico de hermosos ojos iguales a los del que lo traía del brazo ―_

_Entre tanta multitud que veían a Bellatrix llorar encima del cajón de su esposo, Potter solo asintió dándole la bendición a la pareja que la recibieron gustosos._

― Lamento la actitud de mi hermana... está muy dolida, supongo. Le agradecemos de veras que aceptara dar el entierro santo a Rodolphus _― menciono Narcissa ―_ ningún cura deseaba venir... por cómo era él.

― ¿Como era? _― pregunto el de lentes ―_

― Era gay. _― contesto Lucius ―_

_Harry no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta tambaleando el paraguas en su mano, desviando la vista a la viuda que aun lloraba desconsoladamente provocando que Narcissa tuviera que sacarla ella misma de encima del cajón._

―! NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS SIDO GAY ¡ _― gritaba entre el llanto la pelinegra ―_

― Déjalo Bella... _― menciono la rubia siendo ayudada por su esposo a sacarla ―_

― Creo que lo mejor sería que la lleven a su casa _― Dijo Sirius tomando a Bellatrix fuertemente de los brazos junto a Lucius, mientras Narcissa trataba de arreglarle el cabello ―_

― No era una mala persona... _― interrumpió una voz varonil que lo observaba fijamente, era el hijo de la pareja debajo de otro paraguas, se notaba que era una familia de dinero... hasta su ropa de luto combinaba con el objeto que evitaba que mojaran su perfecta facha ―_ mi tía si... lo hizo sentir una mierda cuando le dijo la verdad, entonces ahora llora por la culpa de haberlo matado de angustia por no saber si iba a poder seguir viviendo en su casa o morir en la calle.

― Era homosexual, eso es inaceptable... el peor de los pecados. _― dijo Harry en un arrebato de tratar de sacar aquella sensación extraña en su interior ―_

― Era un ser humano como cualquier persona, era puro, no le hacía daño a nadie, solamente tenía otros gustos. Usted es un cura y yo no lo juzgo por casarse con Dios, ¿por qué debería usted criticar si otro lo hace con tal individuo?

_Potter no pudo evitar reír con amargura, sintiéndose mal porque estaba en un funeral y aquello que dijo el joven de hermosos ojos era blasfemo... muchas veces había escuchado que el diablo era hermoso, ahora entendía por qué._

― No soy creyente, pero necesito su bendición porque mi padre me está observando y no quiero problemas. _― menciono el rubio casi en un susurro ―_

― Yo no bendigo a los blasfemos y no creyentes.

― ¿Entonces dónde está la misericordia de su iglesia?

_Decir que la bendición que le dio fue a las apuradas, es poco. Se sintió raro, porque no fue la última vez que vio a la familia Malfoy, como había averiguado que se llamaban aquellos tres rubios... los conocía desde antes pero solo de palabra, al ser una de las personas más influyentes del pueblo, pocas veces se las veía entre ''los mortales'' y aún más a su hijo que tenía un poco de mala reputación en aquel lugar desolado por la paz._

_El primer paso de su pecado fue cuando lo trasladaron a otra iglesia conocida donde iban los de dinero, era majestuosa y casi todo el mundo quería entrar, pero como todo en el pueblo se movía mediante clases sociales, pocos entraban. Pero eso les dio oportunidad a sus amigos de conocerla, Hermione no estaba para nada contenta que Harry decidiera ser cura, sentía que algo no estaba bien en ese deseo de dedicarse a la religión, pero no opinaba ni siquiera con Ron al respecto, si su amigo tenía algo que ocultar la lastimaría porque ella lo amaba como un hermano, lo aceptaría, aunque fuera mudo, gay, o no se bañara, pero entendía que aunque hablara... Potter jamás reaccionaría de buena manera._

_Draco Malfoy era el demonio infiltrado en el lugar, ya que era obvio que iba a misa solo para verlo a él y sonreírle como si fuera un burdel o el más vulgar de todos los lugares en el mundo. Su iglesia estaba siendo profanada por deseos insanos de ese joven que si tenía el derecho de ser libre ya que no le avergonzaba ser un pecador o que los demás lo supieran, ya conocía la desaprobación de todas maneras._

_Los domingos se estaban haciendo más tristes y pesados en su espalda, estaba perdiendo los estribos cuando le daba la bendición y este le miraba como si fuera el mismo Jesucristo en persona, pero a la vez era muy paupérrimo de fe, impío y jactancioso que lo hacía dudar de su devoción por que, si Draco hubiera llegado antes que Dios a su vida, estaba seguro que lo hubiera adorado enfermizamente._

_Quería llorar y amar, pero no podía por estar atado de manos en un mundo demasiado cruel, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no el estuviera enfermo... sería libre de todo pecado e iba a poder ir al cielo donde quería pertenecer con ansias. Odiaba a los homosexuales, odiaba a Draco y se odiaba a si mismo por querer adorarlo._

_El segundo paso de su pecado fue besarlo en la casa de Dios. Hubiera preferido que lo crucificaran como al hijo de este antes de seguir sus impulsos carnales y pecaminosos, el título de cura le peso demasiado que se sentía completamente sedicente y aborrecido por sí mismo. Draco era hermoso, necesitaba amarlo, pero a la vez que lo llevara a la iglesia para llorar todo lo necesario pidiendo perdón por sus errores, el único cielo que pudo conocer en vida fue estando con el sexualmente._

_Las lágrimas no le alcanzaban para pedir perdón por ser un monstruo y querer amar. Sabía que se estaba ahogando y aún más cuando su amor le pidió escaparse juntos... dejar la iglesia era una idea tan descabellada que no podía ni siquiera decirla en voz alta._

― Yo no confió en Dios... y nunca lo voy hacer. _― menciono Draco tratando de calmar el llanto de Harry mientras estaban sentados en una punta de la cama del cura ―_ pero vos si lo haces, entregas tu vida a su iglesia, pero si tanto lo amas y el a vos, sé que le gustaría que fueras feliz a pesar de...

― N-no puedo. _― interrumpió Potter con la voz ahogada entre lágrimas ―_ no quiero quemarme.

― No te voy a obligar a amarme, lo sabes, ¿no?

Harry solo pudo asentir despacio temiendo lo peor.

― Si te sentís mejor en tu fe, podes quedarte con ella... _― Draco se levantó de la cama rápidamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas también venían a el ―_ es mi culpa, yo no soy creyente y empecé a venir porque supe que estarías acá.

― También soy culpable por seguir esto... pero no me arrepiento. _― dijo el de ojos verdes ―_ te amo.

― Yo también, pero no puedo verte sufrir así. _― menciono el rubio soltando gruesas lagrimas ―_ solo somos humanos... y si él nos creó como tanto dices, estamos bien. Así nos quiso...

_Entonces Draco se fue para dejarlo con su fe, y no hubo momento más agobiante que aquel. Dios ya no fue su salvación y si alguno de los dos iba a sobrevivir a ese pecado, no era él. Entrego su vida para obtener el perdón en su fanatismo y cuando Malfoy tuvo que enterrar a Harry supo cómo era llorar como su tía Bellatrix, encima del cajón siendo sacado por todos, escuchando como la que era amiga de Potter, lloraba desconsolada tratando de sostenerlo cuando ni siquiera la conocía._

_Se había suicidado por el miedo a ser amado y amar. Nadie y ni siquiera Draco, supo si Harry obtuvo el perdón de Dios._

**_Paupérrimo:_ ** _Superlativo de pobre._

**_Impío:_ ** _Que no demuestra ninguna devoción religiosa o ningún respeto por las cuestiones religiosas._

**_Jactancioso:_ ** _Adjetivo con el que se califica a un sujeto presumido, que se alaba excesivamente y presuntuosamente._

**_Sedicente:_ ** _Que se atribuye a sí mismo un nombre, un título o un tratamiento del que carece en realidad._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
